goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah West gets trapped in a giant bubble/Dora gets beaten up by the Kings of Monsters
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Sarah West gets trapped in a giant bubble/Dora gets beaten up by Jet is one of Sarah West's stories. Sarah dances in a giant flying bubble to Justin Timberlake's Can't Stop The Feeling. Suddenly, when the song ends, Kaiser Greedy deflates the bubble, trapping her. So, Ludwig Von Koopa helps Sarah by popping the bubble, and for some reason, Dora gets beaten up by The Kings of Monsters. Voice Cast Julie-Dora Veena-Dora's Mom Miguel-Dora's Dad Karen-Sarah West Lee-Ludwig Von Koopa Dave-Kaiser Greedy Geon Woo Astro Guy Transcript (May 1, 2017) Sarah: Wow, I'm in a giant bubble, just like Princess Oriana from Felix the Cat: The Movie. I can almost see all of the stars from here. Ludwig: Yes, isn't it cool or what? Sarah: I sure feel like dancing. So, what song do you want to play? Ludwig: How about Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake? You know, that song from the Trolls movie? Sarah: Well, I was hoping for A Whole New World from Aladdin, but I guess that'll do! Ludwig: Okey-dokey! (Ludwig plays ''Can't Stop The Feeling ''by Justin Timberlake as Sarah West dances in the bubble. The scene is a starry night sky. During the final chorus of the song, Kaiser sees Sarah dancing) Kaiser Greedy: What is this? A young woman dancing to funky music in a giant bubble? How ridiculous! I haven't seen or heard of anyone doing anything as silly as that. Hmm, maybe I can make that bubble a little bit smaller. (Kaiser Greedy grabs a pump and puts it into the bubble. Sarah stops dancing and looks confused) Sarah: Huh? What the woodpecker is going on? Kaiser: Hey, lady, your bubble looks a little too big. How about I pump it down for you? Sarah: What? This bubble is big enough. Why do you want it to be smaller? (Kaiser pumps the bubble, and as the bubble contracts, Sarah is shocked) Sarah: What the heck? Kaiser Greedy, stop pumping the bubble! Stop it right now! (Eventually, the bubble gets so small that Sarah is trapped) Sarah: Oh no, I'm trapped. Ludwig: Uh-oh. A young woman trapped in a giant bubble. That can't be good. (After a few seconds of thinking, Ludwig gets an idea. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a thumbtack) Ludwig: Maybe this'll help! (Ludwig pops the bubble, and Sarah falls) Sarah: Whoa! (Luckily, there's a cushion on the ground. Sarah lands safely on the cushion) Sarah: Phew! Thanks, Ludwig. I didn't think I could breathe in a bubble that small. Ludwig: You're welcome. Thank goodness it was a plastic bubble shaped to look like a soap bubble. In real life, if someone was trapped in a giant soap bubble, they would suffocate due to the lack of oxygen. Sarah: I know, I know. Ludwig, you always give me some good information that I sometimes forget. Ludwig: (chuckles) Oh, Sarah, you're such an airhead. Sarah: Hey, there's more to my head than just air, you know. Ludwig: Sarah, you're so silly. (Just then, Sarah's cell phone rings. Sarah takes it out of her pocket and answers it) Sarah: Hello? Oh, hi, Mrs. Marquez. It's me, Sarah. What? Your daughter decided to deflate some giant bubbles here with a bicycle pump here at the People Dancing in Bubbles video set? Hmm, that might explain why Kaiser wanted to deflate the bubble I was in. What's that? You're gonna punish her when she gets home? Okay. Goodbye. (Sarah turns off her phone) Ludwig: Who was that? Sarah: Dora's parents. (sighs) That little Latina girl is always causing trouble here in the GoAnimate universe. I think her parents have some good reasons to punish her for her actions. (Meanwhile, at the Marquez household) Mrs. Marquez: Dora, you should be ashamed of yourself. I just got a phone call from Sarah West. She said you deflated some giant bubbles with people still in them. Dora: Hey, you know I wouldn't do anything dumb like that! I paid Kaiser Greedy and his henchmen to do it. After all, I was the one who gave him the bicycle pump. Mr. Marquez: I know, but you're still grounded for the rest of the summer. Mrs. Marquez: Go to your room now you will watch The Lion King and all other Disney movies and tv shows with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends or you will beaten up by the Kings of Monsters! Dora: Back off, I wish you were dead from being eaten by aliens! Mr. Marquez: How dare you tell us to back off and wish we're dead? That's it! The kings of monsters are going to beat you up! Geon, Woo, Astro Boy, beat Dora up! Geon: we're here! (censored, screen turns static) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West